Dulcemente atrapado
by LOBO-HARUCHIHA
Summary: La familia de Sakura, antes rica, ha quedado en bancarrota, y su única oportunidad para saldar sus deudas es arreglar un matrimonio de conveniencia con uno de los hijos de la familia Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1 y 2

**Dulcemente atrapado**

Capitulo 1: Mal recibimiento

Todo comenzó hace una semana cuando el abuelo de EL vino a verme para proponerme una oferta que contribuiría a subsanar la crisis que tenia mi familia.

Ahora se encontraba frente a la gran mansión bajando de la limosina que habían enviado a por ella. La recibió uno de los tantos empleados que servía a la familia

Nos gustaría que eligiera a uno de los tres hermanos Uchihas- Le dijo el sirviente- Usted es la candidata Noventa y nueve Sakura-sama.

Encantada de conocerle- Dijo Sakura en un saludo formal.

Bien ahora le presentare a los señores- añadio entrando a la mansion

Siguiendo de cerca al sirviente pensaba en que por fin estaba ahi

Adentro se escucha tres diferentes voces tornados en una discusión

-Sigues con esa cosa

-Hermano.

Se abre la puerta doble de madera preciosa

-Sasuke-sama- Hace una reverencia el empleado.

Que hombre tan atractivo, sigue siendo el Uchiha Sasuke de siempre. ¡Por fin te atrape! Y pensar en todo lo que me advirtió papa apenas puedo reprimir las ganas de abofetearlo- penso Sakura al observarlo tan elegantemente vestido aunque con cualquier cosa se veria bien

Flash Back

Comportate ¿bien?- Le pidio el señor Haruno

bueno, bueno- dijo de forma conciliatoria

Fin Flash Back

Debido al fracaso de nuestros negocios, mi familia tiene un montón de deudas. Y de repente nos llego una oferta de matrimonio de la familia Uchiha. Si puedo casarme después de una semana aquí, puedo usarles para subsanar las deudas de mi familia.- penso de manera angustiada Sakura- Pero no vine por esa razón…

Sasuke-sama esta es Haruno Sakura-presento el sirviente

Y yo le sonrío, a pesar de llevar un vestido sencillo no me siento menos por ello en todo este tiempo he aprendido a no darle importancia a la apariencia física.

Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.- murmuro Sakura

¿Quién demonios eres?- le espeto el Uchiha- No importa te daré esto, así que vete ya para tu casa.

Me encontraba muy molesta y desilusionada, sobre todo al verle arrojarme tal cantidad de dinero en verdad no había cambiado en absoluto.- penso mientras fruncia el ceño- La razón por la que nos vino esta oferta de matrimonio y la razón por la que las otras noventa y ocho candidatas se fueron de esta casa…

Capitulo 2: Haciéndole frente

El hijo mayor de la familia Uchiha quien perdió la confianza en los humanos, después de estar rodeado de personas que querían aprovecharse de las propiedades de su familia. Siempre usa un tratamiento horrible para alejar a aquellas que vienen con el objetivo de convertirse en su esposa

Una vocecita en su interior le decía que se tenia que calmar pero…- Estrujando los billetes hasta hacerlos una bolita muy dura lo tiro directo al blanco de su mejilla.

mocoso, rico, mimado…. - le grito- No me jodas.

Sasuke se quedo estático de la impresión nunca nadie se había atrevido a golpearlo y menos una mujer.

Uchiha Sasuke ¡De verdad eres un hombre horrible!- dijo Sakura sin poder contener mas su ira- ¡Desde esa vez que iba a la misma escuela que tu, SIEMPRE TE HE ODIADO!

Hermano, ¿la conoces?- preguntó uno de los hermanos

Me golpeo….- dijo sobándose la mejilla que estaba totalmente roja e irritada.

¡Ahhhhh!- el sirviente no lo podía creer

Sakura de regreso en su casa, que fue lo único que quedo de la gran fortuna Haruno aunque ahora se encontraba nuevamente amenazada. Era muy amplia y majestuosa en tonos marfil y crema con cerámica muy elegante de tonos oscuros amueblada pobremente pero conservándose algo de sus días de gloria.

¡¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a tu futuro marido?- le preguntó el señor Haruno

Lo siento pero siempre que veo su cara, no puedo controlarme. -le informo Sakura ademas no podia olvidar lo de hace tres años...

Flash Back de Sakura

Aunque no éramos realmente amigos fuimos compañeros de clase de una clase para niños ricos, pero cuando los negocios de mis padres fracasaron, tuve que dejar la escuela.

Cuando fui a despedirme de el me dijo esto:

Sasuke-kun fue por poco tiempo pero…-murmuro Sakura con las mejillas sonrosadas

¿Qué? ¿Quieres dinero? Lo siento, pero nunca se lo doy a chicas que no tienen ni un céntimo.-le dijo de manera cínica

Fin Flash Back

¡Nunca olvidare ese shock! Pisoteo cruelmente mi desafortunada situación. ¿Cómo puede tener una personalidad tan horrible por tan solo ser rico? Además no me recuerda después de haberme dicho cosas tan terribles…

En casa de los Uchiha nuevamente

También solías ser rica- le recordo Sasuke

Cierra la boca.- le respondio exasperada Sakura que estaba sentada en un sillón pequeño sin respaldar apretando fuertemente los puños hasta volver blanco sus nudillos.

Sasuke exasperado la empuja "suavemente con el pie" -Cállate. Estas en medio. – Con un lindo cachorro blanco entre las manos que acomoda en el sillón después de quitar a Sakura.- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

Sakura responde con una vena hinchándose cada vez más en la cabeza- Oh, ¿Por qué yo, tu futura mujer tendría que irse? Después de todo, nuestros padres decidieron este compromiso y no me importa tu opinión, no me iré de aquí.

El actual cabeza de la familia Uchiha es mayor y propenso a enfermar, así que debe estar bajo tratamiento medico justo ahora, dijo que quería ver sus nietos pronto mientras viva pero…. ¡Por nada del mundo me casaría con este chico, pero durante esta semana en la que viviré aquí me vengare de el lo máximo que pueda!

Ya veo… Si es así, no tengo otra elección que hacer que te vayas por tu cuenta, ¿eh?- le dijo con una mirada maliciosa


	2. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Comienza la confrontación

Empezando un nuevo día se escuchan en el interior de la mansión Uchiha un ladrido de un perro y el grito de una chica.

Adentro

Que…. ¿Un perro?- dice confundida Sakura

Lo siento pero a partir de ahora, esta será la habitación de Rosanna. Tu habitación es….- colocandose la mano en pose pensativa durante unos pocos segundos haciendo retroceder a Sakura hasta sacarla de la habitacion y arrinconandola cada vez mas- ¡Esta lo bastante buena! -El momento en el que se activa al arrinconarla en una esquina del corredor desciende unos barrotes que le impiden totalmente el paso a Sakura.

Sakura en el suelo con los ojos totalmente abiertos de la sorpresa

Sakura después de recuperarse de la impresión comenzó a enfadarse lo suficiente para comenzar a insultar a Sasuke- ¡Demonio! ¡Sácame de aquí!

Sasuke cuya cara estaba totalmente transfigurada por la ira- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Dices todas esas cosas pero si te libero, iras a buscar hasta encontrar todo lo que hay en esta casa, verdad?

Retirándose en ese instante Sasuke, comienza Sakura a gritar- ¡Sácame de aquí!- y a agarrar fuertemente los barrotes. En eso se acercan los dos hermanos de Sasuke.

¡Sakura-chan! ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunta uno de los hermanos

¿Tu que crees?- con un tono de sarcasmo fuertemente marcado en la frase- ¿por cierto quienes son? ¿Sois el segundo y tercer hijo?

Somos Itachi y Sanosuke- responde el mayor

Sakura totalmente exasperada pensaba en una manera de salir- Vosotros dos…Decidle a vuestro hermano que se esta excediendo.

El menor que es Sanosuke muy parecido a Sasuke cuya edad es de 14 años comienza a reírse a carcajadas mientras Itachi de 17 años comienza a sonreír seductoramente

Itachi se agacha a la altura del rostro de Sakura levanta la mano para colocarla en su fina barbilla para ver directamente sus hermosos ojos jade: Que lamentable. Debe ser duro para ti, ¿Por qué no me escoges a mi en vez de a mi hermano?

Sin poder descifrar su expresión continúa observándole hasta que Sakura aparta su mano de un manotazo.

Oh- menciona Itachi totalmente impresionado y divertido

Sakura con una mirada determinada y seria- Sabes, solo hay una cosa en mi mente: Él.- aunque no haya sido bueno conmigo piensa

Itachi repuesto, con una sonrisa maliciosa- Oh, ¿de verdad? ¡Que pena! Entonces aquí tienes tu premio de consolación.- dándole un trapo enrollado en las manos

Sakura lo observa escépticamente, luego observa atentamente el trapo que comienza a desenrollar el trapo- ¿Eh? Pero… ¿Qué es este conjunto hecho polvo?

Esas bonitas ropas te molestaran cuando limpies, ¿verdad?- aseverando Itachi

No estarás pensando en que yo haga eso.- le dice Sakura. Aunque pensandolo mejor no es que antes no haya limpiado pero es muy diferente estando en esta situación tan difícil sobre todo por la burla que voy a ser para este trío de riquillos

Al contrario es la mejor forma de demostrarle a mi hermano que serias una esposa estupenda- le responde Itachi

Horas después…

¿Como me deje convencer?- pregunta de manera resignada con la vista fija en el mueble que en ese momento se encontraba limpiando con un trapo

Sanosuke entrando por la puerta del salón en ese momento se dirige hacia ella mirándola fijamente mientras realiza la limpieza.

Sanosuke, ¿Por qué tu…?- pensando que era el unico que no se miraba igual de cinico como sus hermanos.

Estoy vigilando.- le responde Sanosuke comenzando a revisar los muebles con el dedo comprobando si no hay ningún rastro de polvo.- Bien, repítelo.

¡¿Eres mi cuñado o qué?- piensa Sakura frustrada sentándose y ocultando su cansado rostro entre sus rodillas, dice- ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?

Sasuke que en ese instante entra-¿Ya quejándote?-le pregunta, mientras los tres adquieren una pose cool- Quieres casarte con nosotros ¿no?

Sakura: ¡Maldita sea!- grita exasperada y determinada en hacerlo.- (¡A una chica sucia y pobre!, ¡No os atreváis a subestimar!)

Sakura comienza lavando la ropa, luego fregando el piso y así sucesivamente hasta convertir la mansión en un lugar reluciente.

Sakura sudorosa, pasándose una mano por la frente quitándose parte del sudor- ¡Fiu!- dirigiéndose a una habitación a la que nunca había entrado- Esta es la ultima habitación…

Sakura entra "alegre" sabiendo que probablemente sea la habitación de Sasuke- ¡Hola! ¡He venido a limpiar tu habitación!-comienza a pasear la vista por la enorme habitacion finamente decorada

Sasuke con el rostro ensombrecido- ¡¿Qu…?- colocando una mano de una forma no muy delicada sobre el rostro de Sakura la empuja hacia afuera.- ¡No entres! ¡No tienes autorización para pasar!

Sakura quitándose la mano del rostro- ¿Por qué? ¡Solo voy a limpiar!- haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no golpearlo

Sasuke trastornado con la idea de que Sakura entrase- dices esto pero estas planeando ver mis libretas o mis ahorros secretos ¡¿Verdad?- con una mirada totalmente seria

Sakura molesta- ¡¿Quién te crees que soy?- le grito ya fuera de si.

Sasuke ya casi logrando cerrar la puerta en la cara de Sakura, colocando un pie en un muro cercano para tener un mayor apoyo ya que Sakura intentaba empujar hacia adentro para abrirla- ¡Entonces debes estar planeando encontrar mi debilidad para amenazarme!- haciendo un mayor esfuerzo para cerrar del todo la puerta

Sakura con una vena hinchada en la sien grita indignada- ¡Ahh, ya he tenido suficiente!- entro con poderosa fuerza dándose impulso con la aspiradora.- ¡Cállate!- comienza a aspirar el piso y a limpiar con un trapo los muebles.

¡No, para! ¡Te voy a violar!- le amenaza

Sakura ignorándolo tarareando una canción- Fiu me siento genial- con una expresión alegre piensa es decir, mi corazón

Sasuke en el suelo lamentándose- Es una semana horrible.- era imposible que le haya ganado una mujer

Ya en el salón reunido con sus hermanos.

¿No es interesante? Es un poco diferente a las otras chicas.-le hace ver Itachi

¿Eso piensas?- responde Sasuke esceptico

No cayó cuando intente seducirla.- le afirmo Itachi

Sanosuke uniéndose a la conversación- También tiene agallas.- para luego agarrar la taza de te y tomar un trago.

Sasuke inmediatamente se levanta del sofá en el que estaba sentado al frente de sus hermanos y los fuerza a levantarse sujetándoles un hombro para después zarandearlos de manera desesperada- ¡Hermanos pequeños, despierten! ¡Os está engañando!

Sakura que en ese momento pasa por ahí retorciendo un trapo para continuar con su trabajo- Es muy ruidoso…-con una gotita en la cabeza.

Continuara

En este fic Sasuke y Sakura tiene 20 años.

Espero Reviews, es mi primer Fic y pues pienso mejorar conforme a los comentarios que me dejen.


	3. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Conociéndote

Y los días continuaron así…

-Agh, esto cansa mucho-murmuro para si misma.

Aunque tampoco puedo dormir aquí tranquilamente pensó ella, mientras limpiaba uno de los grandes ventanales en eso escucha unos gritos provenientes de la recepción.

-¡Espera!- dice el sirviente desesperadamente tratando de que se detuviera-¡Que alguien llame a Sasuke-sama!

En eso se abre una de las puertas por la que sale una chica muy hermosa con un cabello rojo brillante y un cuerpo escultural- ¡No puedo aceptarlo! ¿Por qué no soy lo suficientemente buena para ser su esposa?- dirigiéndose hacia los hermanos Uchihas que en ese momento venían caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo.

¿Quién eres?- le pregunta el Uchiha mayor.

En ese momento haciendo cuentas y recordando- creo que es la setenta y ocho- pronuncia al fin Itachi, no muy seguro.

¡Soy la noventa y dos!- responde totalmente furiosa la pelirroja- además nací en una buena familia, y también fui a una escuela de élite. No podéis tener ninguna objeción por ser su compañera de matrimonio. ¿Por qué me rechazasteis?

¿Ah, esa chica? Es una despilfarradora, así que la enviamos de vuelta al segundo día- comenta Sanosuke después de haberla recordado.

Sakura impresionada los observa ya que habían interrumpido su trabajo- Seguro que lo pasáis mal, ¿eh?- expresa sin querer en voz alta al ser consciente de la forma de actuar tan malcriada de la pelirroja.

Seguro- apenas logra decir entre risas Sanosuke.

Posando su mirada en Sakura -¡Soy mas adecuada que esa chica de campo!- expresa despectivamente la pelirroja.

Ya, ya- dice de forma pacificadora el Uchiha.

Mientras tanto Sakura con la mirada ensombrecida de furia comienza a cerrar fuertemente los puños.

Así que, ¿Cuánto quieres?- le pregunta arrogantemente Sasuke.

Sakura observa asqueada la forma como Sasuke arregla las cosas.

Me habéis desairado, así que me gustaría que me pagaseis una apropiada compensación- expresa de manera desinteresada mientras pasa su mano por su cabello, una táctica planeada para desviar la concentración hacia su buen físico.

Escribe la cantidad en este cheque en blanco, y pon punto final a esto- con un tono serio mientras le extiende el cheque Sasuke a la pelirroja.

Entonces no se puede evitar- expresa alargando el brazo para sujetar el cheque.

Sakura decidida levanta el balde que contenía agua para humedecer el trapo para la limpieza de los ventanales les arroja el agua encima a la pelirroja y a Sasuke.

¡¿Qu…Que estas haciendo?- pregunta indignada la pelirroja.

¡¿Qué demonios intentas hacer?- pregunta fuera de si el Uchiha.

¡¿Por qué siempre intentas resolver todo con el dinero?- le grita Sakura- ¡¿No puedes ver nada más que el dinero?- aun con el balde en la mano. Sasuke solo la observa impresionado por sus palabras.

¿Entonces no eres igual que esas personas que desdeñas?- le dice Sakura tratando de hacerle ver a Sasuke lo mal que estaba- Debes tener algo importante para ti ¿Estoy en lo cierto? Lo que quiero decir…- comienza a oscurecerse todo a su alrededor piensa- ah, mierda. Tengo que desmayarme por la presión diaria justo en este momento crucial.

¡Sakura-chan…!-llama desesperadamente Sanosuke.

Después de prácticamente echar de la mansión a la pelirroja Sasuke levanta a Sakura del suelo teniendo mucho cuidado de no golpearla, se dirige a su habitación y al entrar la deja en la cama delicadamente- mmm… un sentimiento agradable…como la suave seda- piensa Sakura aun inconsciente.

Mientras Sasuke se encuentra quitándose la ropa mojada comenzando por la chaqueta y la camisa.

Esto es…-abriendo poco a poco sus ojos Sakura.

Mi habitación- responde Sasuke ya con el torso desnudo- ¡Dios! ¿Quieres que enferme o qué?

Jaja…Incluso contando la vez de hace tres años, esta es quizás la primera vez que eres amable conmigo.-dice ya algo repuesta enfocando con la mirada la espalda desnuda del Uchiha.

Sasuke observándola de reojo se acerca rápidamente y se inclina en la cama hasta quedar su rostro cerca del de Sakura.

¿Qu…Qué?- pregunta impresionada Sakura.

Nada. Todavía no te recuerdo-responde Sasuke alejándose de ella- No hay nadie a quien pueda llamar amigo. Dudo de todos los humanos. Incluso los compañeros de clases son intrusos para mí.

Tú… aunque no hablamos mucho.- volteándole a ver fijamente le pregunto Sakura-¿Cómo pudiste preguntarle a un compañero si quería dinero?

Se hizo un silencio que fue nuevamente interrumpido por Sakura- Yo solo… Quería que dijeras palabras vacías, dulces palabras, como "Cuídate".

Sentándose en la cama y entrecruzando sus dedos- Ya veo…siento eso.

Finalmente cierra un momento los ojos Sakura y piensa- A través de la sabana, puedo sentir su calor. Y se que él también es humano con un cuerpo y una temperatura como la mía.

En una oficina muy elegante perteneciente a la Corporación Uchiha.

Piensa el actual cabeza de la familia-Faltan dos días para que acabe la semana…


End file.
